Technology is playing an ever increasing role in students' education. Not only are almost all of today's young students exposed to computers at home, but many classrooms incorporate personal computers that can execute applications to teach lessons and skill sets. Just as with any other form of education, a student's progress must be tracked and evaluated periodically to best serve the student's educational plan. However, due to the expense of such technology, many classroom environments only incorporate one computer that all the students of the class share. It therefore becomes important to be able to monitor which student is executing the applications in order to track each student's progress on an individual basis.
Personal computers used in classroom environments therefore frequently employ a log-in system. These log-in systems often assign a unique password to each student, so each student can access their own personal user account such that their progress can be monitored and tracked during computer use. However, non-readers may have difficulty remembering and typing a password to log themselves into the computer because they may not be proficient with the alphabet or even recognize letters of the alphabet. In addition, relying on the teacher or instructor to log each student into the system before the student can be associated with their unique user account can be time consuming for the teacher, occupying time that could be spent instructing other students in the classroom.
The present invention addresses these problems and other issues.